Civilian atmosphere suit
The civilian atmosphere suit or "CA-suit" is commonly used on the planet Janus.This suit is generally used by the inhabitants of the Janus space colony. It is not as functional during hard storms, or in other situations requiring the suit to take some bashing. It is more for common use, and should be less heavier and more comfortable than a helmet or a mask. The suit is two part with it split and connected by the breething apparatus. The reason a suit is needed is because without it they fear that they will effect the envoirment and the little fact that breething the atmosphere of Janus would shortly kill you over time because of the poisonous dust particles made out different types of metals in the sand(and much more) will have som effect when inhalated. More specific information will be told in the numbered segments. The suit used for combat, and several more other suits will come shortly. I also hope that I can get my stationary computer working soon, so I can make better illustrations in photoshop in better quality and format. 1. The Plastic visor Is a type of see-through plastic that is light weight, has a lot of space, easy to move in and does not take much space when packed. The visor can be impractible if in situations of combat when it makes a lot of damage area to shoot on, and does not hold up to against bashings or envoirmental stress. It can also be in other situations, and therefore are more types of suit that will be uploaded soon that is made for these purposes only. Chemically the plastic is programmed to heal or melt to the designed form if in contacted with chemically warped liquid like water. The reason for this is so that the suit don`t alter when in contact with rain or water in other situations than when it needs fixing. This makes repairing the vidsor fast, cheap and effective. This also means that the visor won`t wear down over time since it can be cleaned, and therefore won`t make waste. The reason a liquid is used is because it is easy to bring and easy to use. There will always be a small container which you can spray the liquid with, located in the breather. This is for emergencies and easy use. 2. The person I originally thought him to be introduced as the main character, but now I think it is irrelevant and that I will probably come with a much more interesting design for him. So number 2 is just a waste for this time being. 3. The suit itself So now tot he suit itself. It is also chemicly programmed to self-repair when a chemmically altered liquid is sprayed on. (Which I will refer to as "L-repair", or "Liquid repair". The spesifics will be the same as with the visors, so I will not bother to write that again. The color blue is used because of the psychological effect blue has that makes you more calm and creative. It is also more pleasing as a cold color because of the hot envoirment Janus presents. The green details is to define more of the form, and because of the theraputic effect of the color green. The suit is designed to hold some distance from the skin to let the skin breath, but to also have free air flowing for circulation and cooling. The outside of the suit is made to let go of dust and liquid to fall off. It is also easier to pack away when it is in this manner. 4. The filter This filter is connected to a mechanical construction that cleans the air from Janus`s atmosphere. The filter itself is designed to guard the machine from dust and liquids. It must be cleaned at times and is very easy to shift out. The prosess itself is that air is sucked through the filter and trapped, for so to filter out impurities that may be harmfull for the body through a pump that is composed by a tube and a stamp that presses air in and out, with a filter made with a hydrogen based liquid. The air is very pure, but also very dry. This can make long periods of time inside the suit uncomfortable. 5. The breather The breather is the breathng apparatus and helmet itself. It is made to go around the shoulder and chest area to be easier to carry adn move in. It also functions as a lock to connect the visor and suit. It is connected to the device (which I haven`t gotten to introduce or even name yet) on the back that is like a rig connected to the spine. This device will be explained in another deviation and will be linked to later. The part of the suit that is from the shoulders and down is not fully connected on the back before it is connected to the device on the back. This provide an easy way to take it on, but also an air tight way to take it on. You then place the visor part on your shoulder area afterwards. The reason it is yellow is to make you aware of it, since it is a very important device to keep you alive. It also makes people more able to see it. On the other hand we have the biggest circle device. This device is to control the temperature of the suit, and the strenght of air coming through the breather. It also has a secured button for turning the breather on and off. 6. Connector The connector is to charge, and to connect the breather to other devices. 7. L-repair button This is a secured button that releases a container with L-repair in it. This is for easy use and emergencies.